


In The Mirror

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu Drabbles [8]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Feelings, Gen, Light Angst, Reflection, Self-Reflection, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: The Mandalorian considers his reflection, the face that no one else sees.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Nununununu Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853884
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	In The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



The child murmurs against his shoulder, head tucked down, knowing better than to look. The Mandalorian considers his reflection, the face that no one else sees.

It isn’t a stranger to him, although his vision feels unfamiliar without the extra information afforded to him by his HUD.

The child has never seen his face. Never will.

And yet.

“Buh?” A tiny hand drifts up in question, pausing before brushing his jaw. Starts to lower back down.

The Mandalorian dips his head half an inch so those fingers make contact.

“Yeah,” His voice is husky. This much –

This he can give.


End file.
